


Try Not to Cry

by Aetherschreiber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Fan Reaction, Gen, Meme, Spoilers, Twilight of the Apprentice, all the feels, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I whipped up.  Contains MASSIVE spoilers for "Twilight of the Apprentice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much sums up my reaction to the season two finale...

[](https://trello-attachments.s3.amazonaws.com/56cf86daeb90331e36b1bf6a/59967131bd7fff173251863e/fd4d40703636859d95f491728bdb6b3d/KaneraMeme1.png)


End file.
